Digimon Xros Wars  Tale of Another Xros
by Yamez
Summary: A twist on the story line of Digimon Xros Wars... What if crests, tags, cards, spirits and dna charge still existed.


Chapter 1 – Pilot

_Darkness… that was the best way to describe where I am, I don't know exactly where I am but all I know is that it was pitch black. I feel like I'm slipping into a dark and terrible dream, I… I hear a voice._

"Come with me, Tsubaka, and we will turn this world into a world where there is no pain, no suffering and no turmoil," the voice stated sounding like a terrible god.

_Pain, suffering this voice sounds like a god and he knows what I've been through._

Another voice spoke out but this had a soothing voice, "But yet that is not what your heart desires it Tsubaka, touch the Xros Loader that is before you and be set from this hell or choose the path of evil."

_This darkness, is evil? But… but I don't want pain and suffering but I also don't want to be evil. _Tsubaka thought as he reached for the Xros Loader, as soon as he touched it he saw a blue sky he then faded off into a deep sleep.

-A few hours later-

He heard voices but couldn't make them out.

"He's certainly another tamer," one said.

"Yeah, but he's not Davish," another said.

"But you have to bear in mind that that Xros Loader bears the symbols of Friendship and Courage. He may not be Davis but he must be our new tamer," another said, kind of sound like a dog slurring his speech.

"Xros… Loader… Tamer," Tsubaka managed to speak as he lifted his body and opened his eyes. His first intention was to scream but he was too shocked to scream at all. "This must be a nightmare," Tsubaka said shockingly.

"Nope its not it's really real," an orange dinosaur like creature said.

"Yup," another creature said that was blue with a white belly.

"It's okay if you're scared, our first tamers were thrown of their game too," another bearish like creature said.

"Who are you? Better question what are you?" Tsubaka asked still in shock.

"We're Digimon, Digital Monsters," the all said in unison.

"I'm Agumon," the orange dinosaur creature said.

"And I'm Veemon," the blue and white creature said.

"And last but not least, I'm Gabumon," the puppy dog like creature said.

"Agumon looks orange like the leaves in late August, Veemon looks opposite of a bee and Gabumon, well you look like a bear mixed with a dog and a unicorn. Yeah there's no way this can be a dream," Tsubaka said, "So where am I."

"In the Red Zone, in the Village of Fire," said Agumon.

"Huh, Village of Fire, you know we have a word for that its called Katonigakure in stands for the same thing sound you know more epic," Tsubaka said.

"Your right it does," Veemon said.

"So," Tsubaka trailed the word on for few seconds, "How do I get back home?"

"Well it used to be easy, there use to be TVs around these zones but Bargamon's Armies destroyed them all," Gabumon said.

"Well, is there any other way for me to get home?" Tsubaka asked.

"The only way we know now is if you collect a certain amount of Code Crowns," Veemon said.

"What are 'Code Crowns'?" Tsubaka looked puzzled.

"They're what power the digital world now and you have to get each zone and defeat the general there to get one," Agumon said.

"Yeah, beat up the evil nasties," Veemon shouted with excitement.

"So, erm, there any evil nasty people here," Tsubaka said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, we've repelled there attacks, but we can only go so far," Gabumon said, "That's why you're here to help us further are attack power by making us digivolve."

Tsubaka stood there and took everything in at once breathed in and sighed; he had a feeling he was going to be here for a while. "Okay," he said pulling out his Xros Loader, "Digivolve."

"Agumon digivolve to Agumon," Agumon said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Let me try," Veemon said, "Veemon digivolve to Veemon. Wait that wasn't suppose to happen."

"You guys are doing it wrong, Gabumon digivolve to Gabumon," Gabumon said and sighed.

"Well, then my job here is done," Tsubaka said while walking away.

"No wait," the digimon said in unison.

"There is another way for us to digivolve but I don't know if it will work," Gabumon said.

"Oh, go on."

"It's called Digi Xros. I've only heard rumors about it, but seeing that you have the Xros Loader means you must Xros us together."

"Well, let's try. Digi Xros, Agumon."

"Okay."

"Gabumon."

Gabumon howled when his name was called.

"Veemon."

"Yeah."

"Digi Xros!"

A few seconds later and nothing happened. "Well there's nothing I could do," Tsubaka said. An idea came into his mind it was kind of silly but it made sense. _Neither of these digimon shows a great strength and a great weakness but however I do have weakness no attacks and a weak offense. But I'm not a digimon, so would it work, I mean I could give it a try. But who should I Xros with, Agumon and Gabumon let's try it. _

"Digi Xros, Agumon."

"Okay."

"Gabumon.

Gabumon howled when his name was called.

"And me."

"DIGI XROS!" And with that the spirits of Agumon, Gabumon and Tsubaka merged together.

"Tsubaka, Fierce Mode," Tsubaka said. Tsubaka's physical appearance had changed he had claws that were of Agumon's, he had a fur coat that was of Gabumon's and on his shoulder's rested their heads. "Let's go and kick some butt." It was only a few moments later that they had gotten to where the enemy was encamped at.

"Grand Claw," Tsubaka said swiping his claw at some enemies.

"Vee Headbutt," Veemon said head butting his opponent. In just a few moments they cleared the entire camp.

"Well that was a bit too easy," Tsubaka said, "I hope every enemy is like this I barely worked up a sweat, but that's because of Agumon and Gabumon helping me out and my 2nd Degree black belt." Tsubaka de-digivolved back into his human form and Agumon and Gabumon we're at his side. A loud rumble shook the very earth the stood on. They looked around to see what was going on; as they were looking they noticed the village crumbling.

"Oh no this must be the general's secret power," Gabumon said, "If we don't find him fast the village will fall into ruin."

Tsubaka looked puzzled and thought for a moment, _in the real world earthquakes are caused my plates in the earth moving around. But Gabumon just said that this was his power he must be in the crust somewhere but where? Wait; if the enemy was encamped here they must be protecting the general._

Tsubaka repeatedly punch the ground, cracking it ever so slightly each punch made the ground open up inch by inch, "Gabumon use Blue Blaster at this crack," Tsubaka said.

"Blue Blaster," Gabumon said streaming a blue fire into the crack. The tremors stopped only for a second.

"So you found where I was hiding," a terrible voice came from the earth beneath up. A few seconds later a digimon appeared. It looked terrible and fierce looking.

"That's BlackSethmon, a terrible evil mammoth like digimon who knows no bounds, he's Heat Storm attack will leave you blazing hot and don't get him angry because he'll pierce you with his Tusk Buster," Gabumon stated.

"Then I guess we Xros," Tsubaka said holding up his Xros Loader. The fusion began again melding Agumon and Gabumon together. "Get out of here Veemon, I'll take care of him," the newly digivolved Tsubaka said. Veemon started heading to the village.

"Haha, what a puny looking Xros, I'll find that Code Crown and give it to Bargamon," BlackSethmon said.

"You'll find out how puny this Xros is, GRAND CLAW!" shouted Tsubaka. The attack hit the digimon but had no effect.

"Heat Storm," said BlackSethmon as a fiery wave hit Tsubaka. "Now it is time to finish you off, Tusk Buster." Tsubaka rose up and was hit by the other digimon's tusks. The Xros faded and Agumon, Gabumon we're lying there limp as if they we're dead. Tsubaka managed to get up, he winced with pain.

"Is that all you got tough guy, I have more beatings come from my grandmother," Tsubaka said taunting the digimon.

"Heat Storm." Tsubaka managed to dodge the attack with ease.

"You're too slow."

"HEAT STORM," the digimon yelled this time the flames we're bigger and brighter. _Oh crap, white fire can only mean that I'm going to die. _

Then at the very moment where Tsubaka felt despair and doubt the voice that pulled him out of the dark abyss said, "Shout out Star Staff."

"Star Staff," Tsubaka shouted. His Xros Loader glowed and out came a staff with a star on top and a circle encircling it. "Impossible, this staff, looks just like the one I created when I was a kid. And if that's so then your toast." He glanced at the mammoth digimon and shouted, "Star Barrage." Yellow stars shot out of the staff and hit the digimon full force.

"No I am defeated," the digimon said with his last breath has turned into data.

"Heh," Tsubaka said fainting, "I over worked myself this time, I need a nap." He fell asleep right next to his new founded partner digimon, Gabumon and Agumon.

-To be Continued-


End file.
